Ruca Kasi
Ruca Kasi was a major member of the Tattaglia Crime Family who was killed by Don Delvecco for unknowningly walking into his terrority. Role In The Family Kasi was an incredibly powerful member of the family, and served as the gang's top caporeigme. His talent it was said was that he could kill anyone or anything no matter the price. Kasi had even done work for the Barzini Family, and their secret boss Lord Redwood. Kasi also served as a bodyguard for Don Bruno Tattaglia serving as direct protection for the Don and sevearl of the family's strongest members. The Tomato Ketchup War In 1990, there was a brief war between the Tattaglia alliances and the Irish Gang. Kasi was not part of the family at that time, and ran his own gang called Kasi's Boys. The war was because the Irish Gang's leader Mickey Desmand wanted to steal the Tattaglia family's tomato sauce importing company. In 1991, Bruno made contact with Kasi, and covered up a crime involving a dead dog. This action earned Bruno the respect and admiration of Kasi who then became his top enforcer and go to guy. Kasi brought the end of the Tomato Ketchup War himself. In the winter of 1992, he gunned down six members of the Irish Gang including Desmand. With Desmand dead, his brother Sean Desmand sued for peace with the Tattaglia's. Kasi also chopped up a member of the Tattaglia's named Joe Moe who turned informant for the Irish Gang. Later Years And Death The tales of Kasi's prowless soon became legend. He was even promoted to the rank of caporeigme during a ceremony in which Lord Redwood was in attendence. Redwood gave a speech to Kasi which was so lovely it made the whole room cry and shit at the same time. Kasi opreated in Hell's Kitchen, and his reigme controlled the Tattaglia family's gambling rackets. Unfortuntly for Kasi his luck would soon run short. As years later in 2019, Kasi was walking through terrority owned by Don Delvecco an old enemy of the Tattaglia and Barzini familes. Delvecco had also backed up Desmand and the Irish Gang in the Tomato Ketchup War. Kasi met his maker when out of the blue Delvecco and two of his hitmen appeared. Before Kasi had time to even react he was gunned down by the hitmen. He died instantly from hs injuries. Bruno was unware of Kasi's death until one week after the fact when Redwood informed him of the matter during a secret meeting at Bruno's nightclub. Bruno was later delievered Kasi's jacket covered in tomato sauce. A message informing Bruno and the Tattaglia's that "Ruca Kasi Sleeps With The Tomatos." Aftermath Following Kasi's death, Bruno fell into a deep depression, and refused to replace him until Lord Redwood informed him of David Northfield an up and coming gangster. Northfield eventually replaced Kasi as Bruno's personal enforcer. Once his training was complete Lord Redwood joked to Bruno that they had their new Ruca. Personality Ruca was rather blunt having no imagination to speak of. He prefered to keep things real. Ruca was deeply valued by the Tattaglia Family, and was considered to be the one man they relyed on the most well aside from Lord Redwood. His death is also what led Lewis Sliva to become an fedearl informant. His reputation for killing was known to everyone, and he was even said to have once killed a man just for not saying hi to him. Category:Mobsters Category:Enforcer Category:Bad Men Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tattaglia Crime Family